I Always Be On Your Side
by Mei 'Yuki-onna
Summary: Hinata yang lemah dan rapuh menyukai Naruto yang bersemangat. Akankah cintanya pada Naruto terbalas? atau bertepuk sebelah tangan? #ga pintar bikin summary. My First fic.Mind to RnR? :


**I Always Be On Your Side**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Mei 'Yuki-onna'

Warning : OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Alur berantakan, de el el

Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

**It's easy, right? :p**

**-^w^-**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

"HINATA" teriak seorang Pria yang cukup berumur dengan mata lavendernya yang tegas. 'Hinata' yang dipanggil hanya berlari kecil gemetaran, takut karena ini merupakan pertanda buruk. Dia pun sampai ke ruang tengah, melihat ayahnya sedang berdiri dengan selembar kertas yang digenggamnya.

"To… Tou-sama, ada apa me-memanggil saya?" tanya Hinata sesopan mungkin, tetapi tetap saja suaranya bergetar.

"Coba lihat! Kurenai bilang kau gagal lagi dalam misi!" kata Hyuuga Hiashi marah. Mukanya memerah, menahan amarahnya.

"M-maaf, Tou… sama." Kata Hinata pelan. Ia menunduk. Memegang bibirnya. Terlihat lututnya gemetaran.

"MAAF? KATA MAAF TAK CUKUP, NONA MUDA! KAU MEMALUKAN KLAN KITA!" teriak Hiashi. Sepertinya, kesabarannya telah habis. Urat-urat kemarahan muncul di dahinya. Mata lavendernya terbuka lebar, kaget. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya. Di depan Ayahnya, ia tak boleh terlihat lemah.

"…."

"KAU. TAK. BERGUNA!" ujar Hiashi dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai meneteskan air matanya. Padahal, Hiashi sangat mengharapkan Hinata. Well, karena Hinata adalah anaknya yang pertama, pewaris keluarga Souke.

"…Iks. Hiks. Huhuhu." Tangis Hinata pun meledak. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Sesak rasanya. Ia memang menyadari kalau dirinya memang lemah, tetapi dia selalu berusaha keras dan yang terbaik untuk Klannya, Hyuuga. Takut terlihat oleh Ayahnya, Hanabi (adiknya), atau anggota klan yang lain, ia langsung melarikan diri dari rumahnya.

"Aku… Harus kemana? Aku tak punya tempat." Batin Hinata. Dia mencari tempat untuk menyendiri, tetapi dia tak tahu harus ke mana. Setelah berkeliling kurang lebih 2 jam, Hinata pun menemukan pohon Sakura. Karena sekarang sedang musim semi, Bunga-bunga Sakura pun sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Apalagi, tempat itu sepi. Cocok untuknya.

"Aa. Indahnya." Sesaat, Hinata melupakan rasa sedihnya. Ia terpana melihat keindahan bunga simbol negeri Jepang itu. Hinata pun duduk di bawah pohon itu. Menghirup udara segar, aroma bunga sakura yang menyesakkan. Dia pun memeluk lututnya, memejamkan matanya. Apakah memang Tuhan menciptakannya lemah? Takdir memang kejam.

**KAU. TAK. BERGUNA!**

Hinata membuka matanya kembali spontan. Kata-kata Tou-samanya terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa, Kami-sama?" gumam Hinata.

"Hi…Iks." Dia pun menangis lagi. Melepas semua beban yang ia tanggung. Hinata hanya berharap ada yang menghiburnya. Menepuk pundaknya dan membelai rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tetapi, ia tahu itu hanya mimpi. Hanya imajinasinya.

"Aku sendirian, lagi." Gumam Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Eh, Hinata-chan?" kata seseorang di belakang pohon Sakura. Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata, orang itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki, orang yang ditaksirnya sejak lama. Hinata selalu memperhatikannya, mengaguminya. Walau Naruto dijauhi seluruh penduduk desa, dia tetap bersemangat dan tak pernah menyerah. Berbeda dengan dirinya… yang lemah dan rapuh.

"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan? Ada apa?" Suara Naruto membuyarkan Lamunannya. Salah satu alis kuningnya naik ke atas, pertanda bingung atas kelakuan teman satu angkatannya itu. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu memeluk lututnya erat. Keadaan menjadi hening. Naruto menatap gadis berambut indigo di sebelahnya dengan tatapan cemas. Dia pun menutup matanya sebentar, lalu menatap langit yang cerah.

"Tadi, Tsunade baa-chan mengomeliku karena misiku berhasil, tetapi aku membuat keonaran di lokasi. Katanya kamu itu bodoh." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata yang tadi sedang memegangi kedua mata lavendernya menatap Naruto heran. Naruto tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Tak usah pikirkan yang lain. Yang penting kita sudah berusaha. Kita berjuang bersama-sama, ya." Dia tersenyum, menunjukkan sederet gigi putih –uups, kuning kali, ya? #dirasengan. Naruto membelai rambut gadis Hyuuga itu. Hinata yang terdiam menatap Naruto. Muncul semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

"Kamu ingin menangis, kan? Menangislah. Aku akan menemanimu." Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Air matanya sudah banyak di pelupuk matanya, air matanya pun mulai meluncur kembali. Naruto menepuk-nepuk *emang lalat? –plaak* punggung Hinata. Hinata menangis kencang, ingin melupakan semua masalahnya.

Setelah Hinata berhenti menangis, Naruto mengajaknya makan ramen di Ichiraku. Hinata tersenyum tanda setuju. Naruto langsung menarik tangannya dan berlari menuju TKP –lebaay.

"TEUCHI-JIISAN~!" teriak cowok berambut pirang itu sesampainya di toko Ichiraku.

"Ah, Naruto, Naruto. Silahkan duduk!" ujar Teuchi. Dia sedang memasak mie ramen bersama Ayame, putrinya.

"Pesan ramen tiga, ya, Jii-san!" kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap ilernya. Ayame yang melihat Hinata langsung menyapanya.

"Waah~ Ada Hinata-chan, rupanya." Sapa Ayame lembut. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul. Jujur, sosok Ayame mengingatkannya pada sosok almarhum Ibunya.

"Nah, Ini dia, Naruto! Ramen tiga." Kata Teuchi seraya menyodorkan ramennya. Mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar melihatnya. Ia pun mengambil sumpit. "SELAMAT MA-"

"A-ano… Naruto-kun, be-benarkah a…aku boleh m-memakannya? Ma-maksudku, aku… Kamu bilang kamu… trak-traktir aku, ya?" tanya Hinata gagap.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-chan. Hari ini, aku yang traktir~!" Setelah mengatakan itu, cowok 'kyuubi' itu langsung melahap ramennya. Hinata tertawa kecil dengan tingkah kekanakan Naruto. Lalu, Ia pun mulai memakan ramennya. Tak terasa, hari mulai gelap.

Sekarang, Gadis Hyuuga dan Pria Uzumaki itu sedang berjalan berdua. Mengantar sang putri kembali ke istananya. Tetapi, tak ada seorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ee… Err—Naruto-kun?" pangggil Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Naruto pun bertanya balik pada sang cewek.

"Ngg…" Terlihat Hinata sedang memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Sekarang, dapat readers lihat, muka Hinata meraaaaaah sekali, semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. *hoi, ngapain lu nyebut nama gua –author diamaterasu.

"Te-terima kasih… Untuk hari ini. Naruto…kun." Kata Hinata tulus. Naruto langsung tersenyum, Hinata berblushing-ria lagi. "Tak apa, aku juga menikmatinya." Kata-kata Naruto sukses membuat Hinata hampir pingsan.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Jaa ne, Hinata-chan!" ujar Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya juga. "Jaa, Na-naruto…kun" kata Hinata pelan. Dia pun terus melihat Naruto hingga batang hidungnya tak terlihat lagi.

"Aku menyukainya. Sangat. Dia selalu menemaniku yang sedang menangis. Aku suka dirinya yang bersemangat. Aku suka senyumannya yang hangat. Aku suka dirinya yang sedang bekerja keras. Aku suka semua hal yang ada di dirinya. Naruto-kun tersayang…"

**T.B.C**

Haa? Apaan nih? Rasanya aneh juga, ya, kalau bikin fic yang pairingnya bukan sasusaku *dikejar readers

Maafkan daku, ya, Hinata-chan~ Sepertinya, aku akan membuat dirimu menderita di fic ini #dibyakugan

Nah, Bagaimana, Minna-chan? Jelek, kan? Gaje, kan? Pendek banget, kan? Hohoho. Terima kasih, terima kasih. :D

Nah, aku akan berterima kasih lagi kalau readers sekalian mau mereview fic-ku~, ya! *dilempar tomat

OK. REVIEW DITUNGGU! :)) wekekek *melarikan diri


End file.
